


When

by stupidgirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 一切都已过去





	

**Author's Note:**

> 宛若轻描淡写，你却舍不得转身。

Pairing: Francesco Totti/Alessandro Nesta  
Rating: PG13  
Word Count: 290  
Disclaimer: Not true, not mine, don’t make money.  
Summary: 一切都已过去  
Author's notes: 宛若轻描淡写，你却不舍得 _转身_

 

 

“我们不要再见面了吧。”

 

“我现在状态很好，暂时很难受伤。”

 

以前他窝在沙发里心不在焉地一边咬手指一边对我说这种话的时候，我总是会想出一些不着调的答案。我知道他根本不会被我逗笑，他还是紧锁着眉头，我还是飞快地拨动着手柄。我们各自做各自的事情，知道这个愿望很难实现。

 

等到后来他可以在通道里肆无忌惮地用只有我俩知道的昵称和我打招呼时，他已经不会再被那些问题所困扰了，他和其他任何朋友一样轻松地拍着我的脊背，温度和力道都没有改变。

 

“嗨，十二点准时，你可别迟到了。”

 

我笑着拍了拍他的后脑勺：“这是我的台词。”

 

我目送着他上了大巴，然后平静地转过身。

 

从什么时候开始，我们再也不会在暗处悄悄地吻别。

 

从什么时候开始？


End file.
